gray's past
by bartoot-chan
Summary: well, this is the same story in GRAY AND BLACK but i corrected it as asked :    hints on the story : " this beast destroyed our town killed our families we want him to be killed " SAID AN OLD PERSON


HI THERE I RE-WROTE THIS STORY AGAIN BECAUSE THE WAY OF WRITING THE STORY WAS NOT GOOD :))

HOPE YOU LIKE IT AFTER THE CORRECTION

* * *

><p>In a bright sunny day gray was walking toward FAIRY TAIL but he was not in his usaual mode he was thinking of something unfortunatlly he hit natsu. "gray you idiot that hurt" shouted natsu in complainment " you know I have always known that you are an idi-" the look in gray's eyes was pale and he was not in his usual mode he ignored natsu and continued walking toward the guild .<p>

Natsu took his shortcuts toward the guild and arrived right after gray has. Everyone in the guild also noticed that gray is not as usual so they were worried about him.

Gray, natsu , lucy and happy was sitting on a table waiting for erza to choose a job. Mintues later erza came to them holding a paper with their job " I think you will like the job lucy because the reward is good for your rent and there is a crystal key " said erza while she was smiling at the blonde celestial mage.

" what is this job about ? " asked the excited natsu while gray looked at erza with plain eyes . " it's a hunting job " explained erza to them . " h-hunting ? I don't want to go " said lucy in scared voice . " don't worry lucy I will protect you " said natsu with a grin on his face .

" they say the job is hunting a huge wolf from what is written in the paper they say it's name is black " explained erza about the job.

" black you said black " shouted gray as he grabbed erza shoulder. It was a sudden reaction that gray had made because he was all silent the whole morning . " the request is to kill that beast you know " said erza calmly .

" no one touch black and if any one does I will kill him " shouted gray as he ran toward the door and left the guild while everyone looked at him." What's wrong with him " asked lucy questioning about grays reaction .

The next day lucy, natsu , erza, juvia and happy were in the train station waiting for their train . hours later they arrived to their destination it was a real lively and beautiful city. " what a beautiful city" said lucy cheerfully ." aye, it's famous with it's fish" said happy all excited. " hey guys where do you think gray is now ?" . " are you looking for someone ? " asked a little girl she had blue eyes short black hair. " yes young girl we are looking for a mage he ha-" explained erza to the little girl . " you mean a FAIRY TAIL mage who is half naked ?" said the girl .

" that's him, hey girl do you know where he went ?" shouted natsu in excited anger . " he asked about black's where about ". " black you mean that beast ?" shouted lucy worriedly . " yes black lives in the mountain " said the girl . " thank you little girl " said lucy as she went running after erza and natsu who were running in the speed of light.

When they entered the forest they saw a young girl who was searching for something in the ground ." hey young girl have you seen a stubid mage with pants only ?" shouted natsu. When the girl noticed them she escaped from she looked terrified. " sorry that he scared you but can you help us we are searching for a mage called gray fullbaster" said jovia nicely to the girl .

" no I haven't seen him but I think I had heard the name before but I don't remember where and when" said the girl with a smirk on her face. " oh thank you young girl and by the way what were you searching for in this forest haven't you heard of the monster of the mountain that is called black " erza's voice tone seemed to be worried. " oh well I was searching for my necklace that I just lost , and how come that you starngers know about black ?" said the girl with a light smile on her face.

" oh well we are from FAIRY TAIL we came here to kill black as the request said , and by the way what is your name ?" natsu said that with his usual grin and his pose that show his FAIRY TAIL mark. " oh, well I have congratulate you for finding me am black that you are searching for" . " oh , great thank you for standing in front of us so we can finish our request and go back home " natsu was already knuckling his fingers. " natsu dragoneel, FAIRY TAIL's salamander you think you can hunt me down with your power , ha" black was still smiling at natsu's face .

"how did you know my name and that I can't beat you ?" natsu was really puzzled by that . " well gray told me about everything and every person in FAIRY TAIL ". " that traitor gray am going to kill him if I saw him " hissed erza angrily. " well well , titania erza scarlet do you also think that you can kill me too " black seemed to be confident ." telling a beast about the guilds secret he is will be doomed by master " said lucy worriedly . " a beast ….. did you just said a beast, and I thought that you guys are different from any other humans but it seems that there is no different " this time there was no smile on black's lips she looked like she was in pain .

"get ready for your death you stubid little girl I realy hate you what did you do to gray-sama"juvia

"no one touch her"gray

"you traitor you told her everything abut fairy tail get ready to die you traitor "erza

"so I am a traitor now ha don't make me laugh erza"gray

* * *

><p>I WANT TO THANK <span>LA RONDINE<span> FOR HIS TRUTHFULNESS HE TOLD ME THAT MY PLOT WAS GOOD BUT I NEED TO WORK ON MY GRAMMER MISTAKE AND EVERYTHING ELSE!

THAT MADE ME HAPPY! I KNOW I POST IT TOO LATE BUT IT HAS A REASON! YOU KNOW COLLEGE WORK AND STUFF LIKE THAT

HOPE YOU LIKE IT NOW :))


End file.
